The 'S' Word
by pleasedontstoptherainxx
Summary: A B&B OneShot. What happened between Brennan and Booth last night? Why is she so furious with him? And what, exactly, is The 'S' Word?


**A/N: Just a little OneShot I wrote out of pure boredom. The idea came to me, and I just had to get it out. Reviews are greatly appreciated, since I'd like to know what you all think of it. =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, nor any of the characters. This is purely for entertainment only. No Copyright Infringement Intended **

"The 'S' Word"

A OneShot by: pleasedontstoptherainxx 

Temperance Brennan was in her little office at the Jeffersonian, gripping her pen in hand, as it flew in quick, angry, motions over the little piece of paper she'd ripped out of Angela's sketch book. Angela had let out a little yelp of protest when she did, but Brennan was too fuming mad to even respond as she just carried it to her office, slammed it on her desk, and began to write. It was a method she'd developed to keep her anger under control, once she started to work with her partner. Her pen attacked the paper as she wrote, too absorbed in her work to notice the door of her office open and close.

_I hope there is a God._ her pen scratched at the paper. _I hope that the millions of people in this world who believe that there is an almighty being are correct, just for the simple fact that, if there is a God, and there is heaven and hell, Seeley Booth, will burn to a crisp in-_

"Boo," a smooth, familiar, voice whispered in her ear.

When he touched her shoulders, her hands jerked, making the pen scribble slightly out of place, leaving a short little line where it wasn't supposed to be.

"Booth," she turned around, not letting the angry expression leave her face, "if you couldn't tell by the way I walked swiftly away from you in a furious fashion, I am angry with you."

"Why?" He asked in a playful voice, leaning over to nip gently at her earlobe.

Normally, she would enjoy his affection, but she was in no mood for him at that moment. She swatted her hand around the general area he was leaning in and turned in her chair to stare him down, trying her best to be intimidating.

"You know why," she assured him.

He placed his hands on the arms of her chair, leaning over her as he stared into his eyes, his big, brown eyes having a burning fire of passion behind them. She sunk back in her chair a little, knowing she looked anything but intimidating with the broad man hovering over her, looking at her like a hunter would look at it's prey.

"Are you ashamed of me, Bones?" He asked, leaning closer with his question.

"No," Brennan tried her best to keep her voice bold.

She swallowed as she pressed her back to the chair, cornered by him now. His sweet scent was the only thing she could smell, and it was driving her crazy.

"Then why are you mad at me?" He tried again, leaning closer with every word, so their faces were but inches apart now.

"Because," she swallowed again, able to feel his warm breath on her face as she tried her best to keep her eyes from slipping closed, "it wasn't your place to share the information that you did, Booth."

Booth laughed now, his sudden change in mood making her jump a little. He could go from being the 'dominant alpha male', as she called it, to being smiley and funny Booth in a matter of seconds, and it still amazed her all these years later.

"Last time I checked, it takes two to tango, Bones," he said.

"We didn't dance, Booth" she stated, her voice as small as a mouse, since he was still leaning over her, his face dangerously close to hers, "we had se-"

He pressed a finger to her lips, making her let out a quiet yelp when he did.

"Figurative speech," he informed her, "and don't say it."

"Say what?" She asked, her words muffled, since his finger was still against her lips.

He moved his mouth back close to her ear, nipping at her earlobe gently again, but not getting any objections from her this time around.

"The 'S' word," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Because you get unreasonably uncomfortable and flustered when that topic comes up" she told him, rather than asked, in a shaky voice, "you're kind of a prude, Booth."

Booth laughed again, amused by her statement.

"I think I proved to you last night that I'm not a prude," he whispered to her, his voice raspy, with a gentle hint of seduction, "have you already forgotten why you're mad at me?"

"No," Brennan assured him, "I'm mad at you because you let the dog out of the bag about last night in front of all my colleagues. You embarrassed me, Booth, and made me look easy."

"There are two things that are very wrong with what you just said," Booth informed her, using his index finger to hold up the number he was on, "One, it's let the _cat_ out of the bag, not the dog," he held up another finger now, "and two, easy is hardly the word I would use. _Four years_, Bones. Four years of wanting and waiting. And, just to fill you in, I know you were wanting it just as bad as I was."

"You have no evidence that proves that," she said, but the tone of her voice gave away the fact that she knew he was right.

"This isn't a crime scene, Bones," he chuckled, "it's a long awaited night between two people who should have been together a long time ago."

"I feel like we rushed into it," she admitted, for a quick minute, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at him as she played with his tie, which was hanging over her as he leaned over her chair, "I always imagined the first time 'it' happened between us being gentle, and romantic, but last night was almost the polar opposite."

Booth's daring smirk faded when she made the confession, and he looked at her seriously for a moment, her eyes locked on his festive tie of the day.

"Bones," he said, his tone softening, "you could have told me that."

"Oddly enough, I wasn't thinking, my mind was a complete blank," she said, looking up into his eyes as if that were the end of the world, "all I was thinking about was you, and me, and finally getting to experience you fully for the first time."

Booth chuckled lightly as he leaned down to kiss her cheek softly.

"You make me sound like an attraction at Disneyland," he chuckled, looking to the ceiling in thought, "'The Seeley Booth Experience'. Has a ring to it, right?"

"Who am I to comment on your fantasies?" She smiled softly.

"Speaking of fantasies," Booth started, not even waiting for her to catch a breath before he brought it back up, "before you said, "I always pictured the first time it happened between us being gentle and romantic.", which means that you have had fantasies about us sleeping together before, doesn't it, Bones?"

Brennan blushed a bright shade of red as she looked back at his tie, not answering.

"I knew it," Booth muttered, a triumphant smile on his lips, "So, explain it to me, Bones. Explain to me your fantasies of 'The Seeley Booth Experience'."

"What is this, Booth? Your version of phone sex?" She asked, before he pressed a finger to her lips again.

"The word," he reminded her, "and no. I'm just, curious. So out with it."

Brennan let out a long sigh before she started, able to feel her cheeks burning as she spoke, and ran her fingers nonstop over his tie, not making eye contact.

"I pictured it being slow and gentle, the way most first times are. You pick me up and lay me softly on the bed as I reach up to pull you back into a kiss, not hesitating to unfasten the buttons of your shirt an-"

"Did we just get back from work?" Booth interrupted.

"I don't know, Booth, it's just a fantasy!" She blushed, "Now let me finish. Like I was saying before, I don't hesitate to unfasten the buttons on your shirt and loosen your tie from around your neck, sliding them both off slowly. Your lips meet with my neck as you start on the buttons of my blouse, sliding it slowly off my shoulders as well. We both melt into each other's arms, longing for more skin contact as I undo that awful 'Cocky' belt buckle of yours, every move we make slow and loving. Once we connect, combine, however you want to say it, it's undescribable. My fingers run slowly down your back as you kiss every inch of my skin, and we move in perfect unison. You show me what 'love making' really is."

"Wow, Bones," he stifled a chuckle, "that was very, in depth."

"Well don't laugh at me," she complained, her cheeks growing even hotter, "that's why I didn't want to tell you. Sometimes you can be very immature and prude, and I knew you were going to laugh. I don't find it amusing. That's how I always expected our first time to be."

"I'm not laughing at you, Temperance, I'm laughing with you," he promised, putting a finger under her chin as he tilted her head up to look at her.

"I'm not laughing," she informed him, "and did you just call me Temperance?"

"Slip of the tongue," he covered for himself quickly, leaning down to give her a soft, loving kiss on the lips, like the kind she'd always imagined, "I'll tell you what. We can go out to dinner tonight, and if everything goes well, we can play out your fantasy."

"Booth, that isn't necessary-"

He pressed his lips to hers again, cutting her off.

"I want to," he promised, looking into her eyes, "I want to."

"I do too," she admitted, looking down again.

"So is that a yes?" Booth asked, hopefully.

Brennan paused as she glanced up at him, a smile playing on the edges of her lips.

"Yes," she answered, as he kissed her one last time before going to leave her office, "Oh, and Booth, can I just ask you one thing?"

"Sure, Bones, go ahead."

"Would 'Seeley' count as the 'S' word? Because saying that particular 'S' word was a part of my fantasy that I conveniently left out."

It was Booth who blushed now, looking slightly embarrassed.

"You can say that 'S' word as many times as you want," he promised her.


End file.
